


I Can't Believe My Eyes

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a werewolf. Werewolves aren't what Tyler expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for anon's prompt:  
> Josh is a werewolf  
> this probably isnt exactly what you wanted and im sorry but i wanted it to be different to solo's stuff and also i imagined josh with dog ears and a dog tail and itd be really cute so here we are
> 
> title from beach bones by more amor (relevant titles? pfft!)

Although werewolves were now accepted as real creatures, it was a recent thing, and both horror movies and mythology had confused quite a few people about what werewolves actually were. They expected them to turn into massive creatures with claws and fur all over their body, lose control every full moon, howl and run around in packs. Their entire being changing into a wolf in a relatively quick but very painful transition. It made sense, then, that Tyler had been confused when he saw Josh's werewolf form.

"That's it?" he asked giving Josh a confused look. "I mean, I kinda thought you were gonna be more like... a massive wolf."

Josh smiled, shaking his head, and trying to ignore the steady beating of his tail. It was kinda difficult to control, more of an automatic thing than anything, like blinking. "Nah, just this."

"Oh," Tyler said, taking in the ears poking out of his hair, and then the tail. "So how long does this last for?"

Josh shrugged. "It's not a set thing. You just like... choose to be like this, or choose to be fully human. You can control it."

"Do you howl at the moon or anything, though?" he asked, and Josh laughed.

"No. I'm pretty much human. Except, like, I have a tail, and it won't stop wagging. And if you shouted at me, my ears would probably flatten back like if you shouted at a dog. I don't have much control of my dog features."

"Oh," Tyler said again, then smiled. "It's cute." He reached to scratch behind his ears jokingly, and laughed when his tail began to wag more enthusiastically. "Dude, I could get used to this."

Josh huffed, and gave him a gentle shove. "It's like having a pet on tour."

"Yeah, but I don't have to take you out for walks. And I only have to feed you junk food and Red Bull."

"And I don't have dog breath, either. Probably because I don't eat cans of meat. And, like, I brush my teeth every few days."

Tyler laughed, then looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"You're on in five minutes," they said, giving them a polite smile, then left.

"C'mon, dog-breath. Gotta go do some music now," he said, laughing at Josh's pout. It was a good thing he didn't turn into some massive uncontrollable wolf. It'd be pretty hard to do tours if they had to lock the drummer away every full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> i am surprisingly on top of prompts, and also most of you probably wont like the next fic i post, so [send me more prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if you wanna.


End file.
